Did You Know Her?
by Five Minute Obsessions
Summary: Although they may not know it, John and Cameron have touched some people's lives in... interesting ways. //"I remember this girl who used to go to our school. Her name was Cameron. Cameron Baum. She had a killer taste in music, man. Did you know her?"


_Author's note__: So this is a little different. Okay, who here remembers Morris, John's Latino friend from season one? This little drabble—which I banged out late one night (I always write better late at night, don't ask me why)—is told from his point of view. Don't laugh! One of the things that I love about SCC is how it explores not only John and Sarah's angst over being in constant peril, but it brings in the POVs of so many innocent—and not so innocent—bystanders, who get involved in the horrors of Skynet and the machine apocalypse in some way. James Ellison, Andy Goode, Derek, the guy who used to work in Sarah's mental hospital—it just makes the whole thing seem so much more layered and real._

_So I wanted to do the same kind of thing, only told from the view of someone who is totally oblivious to Judgment Day—and especially the fact that Cameron is a machine. Morris fits the bill._

_I don't write a lot of fiction from first-person point of view, so let me know what you think._

* * *

_**D**_**id **_**Y**_**ou **_**K**_**now **_**H**_**er**_**?**_

I remember this girl who used to go to our school. Her name was Cameron. Cameron Baum. Me an' her brother were friends for a little while. We used to hang out at lunch, talk about music and junk, you know, that kinda thing. John was a cool guy, yeah? We had each other's backs. He was real smart, too, not like a geek or anything, but smart. He helped me with my algebra homework once or twice and he talked about it like it was real easy for him. Oh yeah, and he spoke great Spanish, too, which is actually how we started hanging out, but that's another story.

But his sister—oh, _man. _She was hot, and I'm talking total babe here. When I first saw her, the minute she walked up I was just like, _whoa. _John told me I should watch myself with her, and I had no clue what he was talking about when he said it, but I figured it out pretty quick. Cameron was different. No, let me rephrase that. Cameron was unlike any girl I'd ever met. I don't think I ever saw her smile, but she had this wicked Goth thing going on. Not like the fake goths we have at our school, though, or the totally depressing kind that make you wanna off yourself after you talk to them. It was like everything she said was like—what d'ya call it—subtle mockery of the way every girl in our school acts. She'd go around asking random people whether she looked fat and calling things "tight" and half the time none of us could figure out if she was screwing around with us or not. She was nonconformist, man, and she had this totally awesome, dark, sarcastic sense of humour. I know there were a lot of bad rumours about her going around when she went here, like about her being a totally stuck-up bitch, or that she was in love with her brother or something, but I can tell you that whatever you heard is one hundred percent _not true, _bro. She was always really nice to me, even though I guess I'm not the coolest guy in our school, and she hung on to practically every word I said like it was the most fascinating thing she'd ever heard. I think she was into me.

What? I swear it's true. Shut up, man! Stop laughing! This one time she grabbed me in the hall and was all like, "I need you," which was really hot 'cause I'd never had a woman _need _me before—

Oh, c'mon. You guys _suck._

Anyways, if you wanna know what I really admired about Cameron, it was that even though those girls were saying these really awful things about her, she was very cool about it. I don't know if you guys know this, but girls at this school can be really horrible to each other. No, seriously, they're merciless. I have an older sister, remember? Man, if you heard some of the things she gossips about on the phone with her friends… D'you guys remember that girl Jordan? She threw herself off a _building_ because of the shit they were saying about her. Not cool, man. Not cool. But that wasn't Cameron, no sir. No matter how much the girls here seemed to hate her, she walked around like she just didn't care. At all. She was a strong girl.

To tell you there truth, I was kind of jealous of her. Sometimes I wish I could be more like that, you know? Care a little less what everyone at school thinks of me.

I liked her. Hell, I'm not going to lie—I liked her a _lot. _So's one day I work up the cojones to ask her to go to the prom with me, and she says _yes! _Best day of my life, I'm telling you.

And then I never hear from her again. She and her brother up an' disappeared off the face of the planet. Never came to school again, and no one has any idea what happened to them or where they went. Including me. Sure, John and I hung out, but it's not like we told each other _everything. _A lot of the time I got the impression there was a lot he _wasn't_ telling me. But hey, I know how to mind my own business, right? Yeah. You learn how to keep your head down from years of intensive training—and occasionally being stuffed into lockers.

I still miss her sometimes, though, you know? Cameron. I know, that sounds lame, considering we weren't all that tight and I only knew her for a couple months. But still. She shook me up, bro. I don't mean to angst or anything—s'just, every once in a while I'll be going through all the old junk in my room and I'll find one of the old mix CDs we used to trade back an' forth. She had a killer taste in music, man. Beethoven and Bach and hard rock. I can never bring myself to throw them out. Actually—and I know this is stupid, okay—now and then when I get in a really weird mood I'll wait until I'm alone in the house and pop them into my boom box and play them again. And while I'm listening to these, like, fucking epic _concertos _with hardcore headbanger stuff in between—all of Cameron's favourite songs—sometimes I think about her, and wonder why she ran off, and where she and her brother went, and what she might be doing now…


End file.
